


Работа над ошибками

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Transfer Window
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Четыре драббла про переходы в разные клубы.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Работа над ошибками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по жанрам в анонимный тредик.

_~~~_  
Юлиан – очень хороший друг, и даже мама говорит, что Каю с ним повезло, когда замечает, что в словах Кая, в каждом телефонном разговоре, Юлиана Брандта становится всё больше и больше.  
Юлиан, действительно, почти всегда рядом: на тренировочных пробежках, в столовой у полки с апельсиновым соком, в машине, когда подвозит Кая до общежития молодёжки, где он всё ещё живёт, хоть и тренируется с основной командой, на соседнем кресле напротив телевизора с очередной стрелялкой. Юлиан – как старший брат из книг и фильмов. Кай – младший в семье, он знает, как это бывает в реальности, и Юлиан ничем не похож на его братьев. 

– Я переезжаю, – сказал Кай, и машина на миг вильнула, а Юлиан, запинаясь, пояснил:  
– Птица через дорогу, – он снял ладонь с руля и изобразил полёт, хотя Кай ничего и не заметил. Ну, Юлиану виднее – он же за рулём, в конце концов. – Ты переезжаешь? В какой клуб?  
– В какой клуб, ну ты чего, – Кай рассмеялся. – В отдельную квартиру, буду жить совсем самостоятельно.  
Он мечтательно посмотрел в укутанное дымкой небо, и краем уха услышал, как Юлиан медленно выдохнул, будто от облегчения.  
– Уже выбрал район?  
– Да, недалеко от тебя, – Кай указал длинной рукой в сторону зелёного квадрата Эрхолунгсхауспарка. – Точнее, между тобой и Бендером. Кстати, родители приедут, чтобы помочь с переездом, хочешь присоединиться?  
– Думаешь, пора знакомиться с родителями? – карикатурно взволнованно выпалил Юлиан и заржал, продолжая кривляться: – Ох, я думал, ты никогда не попросишь! А я им понравлюсь?  
– Ты всем нравишься, Юле, – перебил его Кай и тоже рассмеялся. – Но я серьёзно.  
– И я серьёзно, – Юлиан кивнул и, тронув рычажок поворотника, свернул к общежитию. – А если им покажется, что я на тебя плохо влияю? У тебя отец полицейский, он же мне голову откусит.  
– Он даже с ухажёрами моей сестры так ни разу не поступал, – Кай сжал плечо Юлиана пальцами, чувствуя, как каменеют мышцы под толстовкой. – Так что в следующий четверг, в двенадцать, где-то тут. Ты нас увидишь, у нас будет большая машина для переездов.  
– Ну и тебя тоже можно использовать как ориентир, – Юлиан усмехнулся, но как-то невесело, и Кай встревоженно нахмурился. – Иди уже, завтра на стадионе увидимся.  
Он взъерошил кудрявую чёлку Кая, мазнул костяшками пальцев по его длинному носу и оглянулся на дорогу, просматривая, как выезжать будет.  
Кай проводил его машину взглядом и рассеянно провёл пальцами по носу, повторяя жест Юлиана.  
А потом улыбнулся и пошёл к дверям. 

_~~~_

Юлиан держит его за руку, и от этого прикосновение Каю кажется – он превращается в воздушный шар, лёгкий-лёгкий, только тронь – улетит. И лишь рука Юле удерживает его на земле.  
Удерживает – и ещё так осторожно поглаживает линию жизни, что от каждого прикосновения на шее мурашки выступают, и в груди тянет.  
Кай умирает от нежности и одновременно – от страха. Он боится даже не осуждения, не того, что отец всё-таки откусит Юлиану голову (делать папе больше нечего), и, конечно, не за свою карьеру. Он до дрожи в коленках боится за Юле – что тот станет слишком много думать, запутается сильнее и замкнётся в себе.  
Поэтому Кай старается не отпускать его далеко от себя – ловит за капюшон толстовки, обнимает на поле, кладёт голову на плечо в автобусе на выезде. Им даже в гостиницах иногда достаётся один номер на двоих, и в такие моменты Кай особенно радуется. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что Бос нас так и не научился различать, – проворчал Юлиан, бросая свою сумку на левую кровать. Левая – во всех номерах была его. – Хотя казалось бы.  
– Он просто нас не по именам запоминает, а по позициям на поле.  
Кай прошёлся по номеру, трогая стены и мебель, привыкая к их расположению – была у него эта тактильная привычка. Юлиана он тоже трогал именно поэтому. Чтобы знать, каковы его волосы наощупь, как он вздрагивает от щекотки, чем пахнет его кожа.  
Чуть склеенные гелем для укладки.  
Всем телом.  
Ромашкой.  
У Кая были ответы на все вопросы.  
После ужина они привычно устроились на одной кровати – на кровати Кая, потому что на левой были разложены вещи и подушка свернута куда-то набок. На узком матрасе вдвоём им должно было быть тесно, но на деле – уютно. Они подходили друг другу, их тела будто созданы были, чтобы вот так постоянно быть рядом: рука Кая уверенно легла на спину Юлиана, тот перекинул ногу через коленки Кая, и ничто не мешало. Только кондиционер шумел, перекрывая ровное дыхание.  
Кай чуть наклонил голову, касаясь носом волос Юлиана и вдохнул их запах, а Юле только поёрзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и негромко сказал:  
– Когда ты так делаешь, мне кажется, что я – воздушный шар, – он спрятал лицо, будто говорить о чувствах ему, действительно, было страшно. – Что я могу лопнуть от вот этого вот. Или улететь.  
Кай закрыл глаза, прижимаясь затылком к изголовью кровати, и не глядя взял его за руку, крепко сжимая.  
– Так я тебя и отпустил, – сказал он, и всем телом почувствовал, как Юлиан смеётся. 

_~~~_

– Я переезжаю, – говорит Юлиан, и машина виляет, хотя Кай тут же подхватывает управление и выдыхает ровно, благодаря строителей города за долгие светофоры, на которых можно остановиться и убрать дрогнувшие руки с руля.  
– В какой клуб? – спрашивает он, точно зная ответ. – Дортмунд?  
Он ненавидит жёлтый цвет, и сейчас, когда Юлиан кивает, Кай смотрит на жёлтые фары впереди стоящего автомобиля до рези в глазах.  
Будто боль в зрачках сможет перекрыть боль в груди.  
– Это отличная возможность, – говорит он чужим каким-то голосом, с теми противными медийными нотками, которые у него только на интервью прорезаются: взрослыми, фальшивыми. – Топ-клуб, перспективы.  
– Господи, да наори ты на меня что ли, – хрипло просит Юлиан, вцепившись рукой в ручку на двери до побелевших костяшек пальцев. – Наори, скажи, что я говнюк, что ты будешь скучать, что я совершаю ошибку – что угодно, только не эти идиотские фразы про перспективы.  
У него всё лицо – как японская маска: белое, с надломленными от боли бровями, сжатыми в ниточку губами и пунцовыми пятами на щеках.  
У Кая в груди вместо сладкой ваты – болото, чёрное и глубокое, холодное, но он заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
– Полтора часа на машине, – говорит он. – Хорошо, что ты выбрал этот клуб, а не какой-нибудь Фенербахче.  
– Будь здоров, – отшучивается Юлиан и добавляет: – Зелёный.  
В его голосе – такое облегчение, что Каю и самому становится немного легче. Но только чуть-чуть. 

– Англия, – говорит Юлиан, и дискорд на миг сминает его лицо, превращая его в раздробленный набор пикселей. – Знаешь, я никогда не любил синий цвет.  
– Перспективы, – это слово горчит на языке, как с похмелья. – Топ-клуб, лучшая лига в мире. И вообще, договор пока не подписан.  
– Тебе не кажется, что нас продают, как свиней? – в голосе Юлиана незнакомые интонации, с надломом каким-то. – Не думая о том, что, кроме футбола, есть что-то ещё.  
– Кроме футбола, нет ничего, – говорит Кай нарочно резко. Ему тоже больно – он ждал, что Юлиан поддержит его так же, как он сам поддержал Юле перед переходом в Дортмунд. Что он придумает какие-то правильные слова, от которых ужас перед переездом в новую страну, в абсолютно новый клуб, без поддержки – без Юлиана, будет уже не таким страшным. Но Юле не думает о его чувствах сейчас. Так почему Кай должен думать о его? – Только путь к цели. Неверкузен не может дать мне этого. Челси – может.  
Он видит, как Юлиан смотрит в сторону, и на его щеках по теням заметно, как желваки ходят. Он хмурится и роняет только:  
– Надеюсь, на сборах увидимся, – а потом выключает звонок, но Кай успевает увидеть, как он тянет к лицу ладони.  
Будто собирается расплакаться.  
Кай медленно выдыхает, опускает крышку ноутбука и прижимается к ней лбом.  
Она тёплая, как колени Юлиана, и Кай тут же выпрямляется, отстраняясь. Он уходит в ванную, плещет ледяную воду на покрасневшие щёки, сплёвывает горькую и вязкую слюну в раковину и долго смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
Он подпишет контракт через неделю. 

_~~~_

Юлиан всегда заводится быстро – ему хватает двух-трёх мокрых и долгих поцелуев у двери номера и горячей ладони Кая на ширинке, чтобы начать задыхаться и умоляюще поднимать брови.  
Каю хочется верить, что это только из-за него.  
Он прекрасно знает, как Юлиан любит – быстрыми, рваными толчками, с жёстким обхватом ладони вокруг члена и укусами в плечо сзади – громко, резко. В этот раз Каю хочется, чтобы всё прошло по-другому.  
Он подталкивает Юлиана к кровати, вынимает из футболки и треников, как драгоценную скрипку Страдивари, бережно и медленно, хотя сам едва сдерживается. Юлиан, наверное, чувствует себя сейчас беспомощно – с разведёнными в стороны коленями и безвольно закинутыми наверх руками, и от этого Кай заводится ещё сильнее.  
Он полностью одет, хоть и чувствует, как трусы давят на уже вставший член, и на контрасте с обнажённым, словно бы светящимся в темноте номера Юлианом, его собственная одежда кажется чуть ли не доспехами. Кай нависает сверху и медленно-медленно ведёт губами от соска до соска, вслушиваясь в сорванное дыхание Юлиана. Он видит, как Юле двигает бёдрами, ёрзает на кровати, пытаясь прикоснуться к Каю, но тот только отводит его руки и целует мгновенно краснеющую кожу на животе и покрытых светлым пушком бёдрах. Юлиан переступает ногами по матрасу – белые носки на синей простыне пунктиром, как в дрибблинге, – и шипит на выдохе:  
– Кай, пожалуйста, – он поднимается на локтях, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кая: у него зрачки во всю радужку, расфокусированные, как у пьяного, и губы – горячие-горячие, когда он шепчет в полуоткрытый рот Кая: – Пожалуйста, трахни меня уже.  
Кай краснеет весь – от лодыжек до корней волос прокатывается волна жара, и он как-то разом забывает о своих планах. Невозможно же отказать Юлиану, вот такому – голому, беспомощно распластанному по кровати.  
Кай смутно помнит, как выбирается из штанов, и совсем забывает про футболку с логотипом сборной. Он наваливается на Юлиана, подхватив его под колени. Наощупь находит на полу в сумке презерватив и тюбик со смазкой, и ощущение от того, как Юлиан сжимается вокруг его скользких от глицерина пальцев – лучшее, что случается с ним за вечер.  
Юле стонет, двигает бёдрами, насаживаясь на его пальцы, хрипло дышит в ухо Кая, проговаривая:  
– Я представить не могу, как выживу без твоих рук.  
Кай тоже не представляет, и у него крышу рвёт окончательно. Он смотрит на Юле сверху вниз, переступая коленками по матрасу, и Юлиан кивает, шаря ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.  
– Подожди, – шепчет он хрипло, приподнимается, подложив под поясницу подушку, и сам разводит колени шире. И ухмыляется ещё, облизывая красные-красные губы. – Иди сюда.  
И Кай идёт. Он толкается в едва растянутое пальцами кольцо мышц, замирает на середине стона от того, как это потрясающе хорошо, от того – какой Юлиан под ним горячий и нетерпеливый. От того, как он сам подмахивает, ёрзая задницей по подушке, и щедро разлитая смазка вязко течёт по его белой коже, застывая глянцевой плёнкой.  
Юлиан скулит, хватается пальцами за плечи Кая и, наверное, оставляет следы. Он путается ногтями в кудрях Кая, притягивая его ближе, он зубами прихватывает мочку его уха, и на каждом толчке его шёпот становится всё бессвязнее, но Кай выхватывает главные слова.  
«Твой»  
«Буду скучать»  
«Люблю»  
– Мой, – говорит Кай, когда послеоргазменное опустошение уходит, и он дотягивается до заранее оставленной на тумбочке пачки салфеток. Он наклоняется ниже и касается губами мокрого лба Юлиана, убирая прилипшие к коже светлые прядки. – И я тоже, Юле, я тоже.


End file.
